La Mère et l'Enfant
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: C'était une chose étrange, cette compréhension mutuelle presque irréelle entre Oscar et sa mère. [Two-Shots]
1. Marguerite Emilie

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : C'était une chose étrange, cette compréhension mutuelle presque irréelle entre Oscar et sa mère. [Two-Shots]

Note de l'auteur : Je suis actuellement en plein revisionnage de Lady Oscar, donc, les idées, au fil des épisodes, ça vient !

 **La Mère et l'Enfant**

 **Marguerite Emilie**

Les souffrances de la plus jeune de ses filles, Marguerite Emilie de Jarjayes n'y était ni sourde ni insensible.

Comment aurait-elle pu les ignorer, quand elle était la cause de leur naissance ?

C'était de sa faute, uniquement de sa faute, si Oscar devait vivre dans ce sexe qu'elle n'avait pas su lui donner.

Personne le la blâmait.

Ses filles l'aimaient. Oscar l'adorait. Rainier, son tendre époux, ne lui avait jamais fait aucun reproche, et alors qu'elle attendait leur cinquième fille, alors que sa vie était en danger, il avait dit aux médecins de la sauver, alors que cela condamnait un fils potentiel.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner.

Si la destinée d'une noble dame mariée était de donner des enfants viables à son époux, au-delà de cette première règle, il y avait le sous-entendu qu'elle devait lui donner des fils. Et elle avait lamentablement échoué. Aucune fausse couche, aucun enfant mort-né, enceinte très vite après son mariage... Mais aucun garçon dans le lot de ses six gestations. Rainier aimait leurs filles, elle le savait. Mais il devait protéger leur clan. Lui qui n'avait plus de père, lui qui n'avait pas de frère, lui qui était le dernier héritier de la famille Jarjayes... Il se devait à la survie de son nom. Il ne pouvait pas penser qu'à lui, il devait penser à l'avenir de la famille. Surtout quand les médecins avaient été clairs, une septième grossesse la tuerait. Oh, elle se serait volontiers sacrifiée sur l'autel de la maternité si cela avait apporté à son grand amour ce fils, ce sauveur, ce messie. Rainier avait déclaré préférer s'émasculer plutôt que de la mettre en danger ou d'aller faire un bâtard à une quelconque demoiselle pour le légitimer ensuite.

Face à un tel amour, comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher d'élever leur plus jeune fille en homme ?

Une fois Rainier mort, Oscar agirait à sa guise, laisser le nom périr, adopter un neveu, se ranger et mettre au monde un fils, peu importait, mais Rainier serait mort en ayant tout fait pour préserver un héritage lourd de presque trois cent ans.

Alors oui, Marguerite Emilie laissait passivement faire, ne pouvant que jurer d'être présente pour épauler Oscar, pour ne pas être un poids.

Parce que la situation actuelle était uniquement de sa faute et oser protester aurait été la chose la plus hypocrite du monde.

 **FIN**


	2. Oscar François

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : C'était une chose étrange, cette compréhension mutuelle presque irréelle entre Oscar et sa mère. [Two-Shots]

Note de l'auteur : Je suis actuellement en plein revisionnage de Lady Oscar, donc, les idées, au fil des épisodes, ça vient !

 **La Mère et l'Enfant**

 **Oscar François**

Oscar l'avait juré sur tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, elle vivante, jamais personne ne ferait du mal à sa mère, personne ne l'insulterait.

Parce que sa mère était peut-être la femme la plus forte du royaume.

Sa mère, qui avait accepté par amour du nom et pour son mari, que sa plus jeune enfant soit un être hybride, ni vraiment homme ni vraiment femme non plus.

Sa mère, qui se blâmait de ne pas l'avoir fait naître garçon, de ne pas avoir mis au monde un garçon, qui faisait en sorte, en guise de pardon et de rédemption envers la vie qu'elle estimait lui avoir volé, de ne pas être un poids pour elle.

Alors que son sexe, que celui de ses sœurs, c'était l'oeuvre de Dieu ou du Destin.

Comment blâmer sa mère de ne pas l'avoir fait naître homme, elle qui n'avait aucun contrôle sur la question ?

Comment blâmer sa mère d'être un soutien pour son père, le dernier des Jarjayes si elle n'était pas devenue son héritier, alors qu'il avait tant à porter ? Sans elle, il se serait brisé depuis longtemps.

Comment blâmer sa mère de l'absence d'un garçon, dans un élan de colère nourri par l'égoïsme de lui avoir volé sa vie, quand elle avait été prête à mourir en couches lors d'une ultime grossesse, une ultime tentative d'offrir à son mari un héritier légitime, de lui offrir un frère et par extension, de lui « rendre » la vie qu'elle aurait du avoir, une vie de bals, de robes, de cour ?

Sa mère était l'amour, l'abnégation et l'altruisme nés.

Oscar était fière d'être née d'une telle femme.

Oscar était fière d'être l'héritier de ses parents.

Oui, parfois, elle trouvait la vie injuste et elle voulait la liberté.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvenait que ses parents aussi souffraient de cette situation, comme elle, chaque jour que Dieu faisait.

Au nom de ses parents, au nom de sa mère, elle en avait fait le serment, elle deviendrait le plus masculin des héritiers Jarjayes que la famille avait pu connaître.

Sa mère ne méritait pas moins que cela pour tous les sacrifices qu'elle faisait au nom de l'amour qu'elle leur portait.

 **FIN**


End file.
